Cleaning Minister Kireizky
Cleaning Minister Kireizky is a high-ranking Gaiark minister and a major antagonist in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Serving as one of Yogoshimacritein's two right-hands, Kireizky "cleans" the slate off Braneworlds he visited, destroying the Sound World, the Magic World, and the Prism World before coming to the Human World He was voiced by Eiji Takemoto. History Arriving in the human world, Kireizky, intervened during Engine-Oh G9's fight with Bin Banki. Despite having an early advantage over the Go-Ongers since his grenade prevented the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings from using the Engines' powers for short periods of time, with the aid of Santa Claus and his special dimensional bag that connected to Christmas World, they tricked Kireizky by making it looked like Sosuke Esumi had went in alone, and by using the GoRoader GT with Speedor's Engine Soul, Kireizky dropped his guard allowing the other Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings to restrain him so Sosuke could destroy the grenade. They then went in an all-out attack using the Mantan Gun, Wing Booster, and Super Highway Buster to destroy the Dustpan, Kunai, and Shotgun, allowing Sosuke to use Kankanbar, followed by the Kankan Mantan Gun to finish him off, only for Kirezky to use his wastebin to survive the attack, and then scatter the team along with Santa into three different areas. Kireizky then began his plan to set bombs to finish his mission in the Human World, but once Sosuke, Renn, and Gunpei get rid of his wastebin, Kireizky swallows the Dokkirium he gathered to undergo Super Industrial Revolution. He overpowered Kyouretsu-O, until Hiroto and Saki returned, forcing Kireizky to use his strongest weapon, the Bazooka. Once Hant and Miu return, they succeed in destroying his Duster Blade and the bomb switch, which ruined his plan. Kireizky was then overpowered by the GoRoader GT and all four Engine Robos, before separating to reassemble into Engine-O G12, and then using the Go-Roader strike to destroy the Bazooka, followed by G12 Grand Prix to scrap Kireizky for good. However, Kireizky's only surviving cleaning tool, the Wastebin ended up at the Hellgaille Palace, still active as Yogoshimacritein emerges from it. He is revived and summoned as a member of the Black Cross Army in the giant battle during the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. He is destroyed by Victory Robo, Goggle Robo, and Sun Vulcan Robo. Arsenal Kireizky is infused with a special energy made from the energy of the three destroyed worlds called Dokkirium that enlarges him in a process called Super Industrial Revolution. Kireizky is armed with Seven Cleaning Tools, which consist of: *'Broom Shotgun' *'Floorcloth Grenade' that wrung the Anti-Soul Floorcloth that can absorb energy attacks from the Engine Souls and temporarily renders them useless when exposed to the Grenade *'Dustpan Shield', *'Duster Blade' *'Cotton Swab Kunai' *'Illusionary Wastebin' that is used to endure a fatal attack or send an opponent to some other place *'Bucket Bazooka' His slashing attacks are Dust Trash, Tieing Sleeves, and Circle Moon Slash with the Duster Blade. Trivia *His name is from the Japanese word for "tidiness". *In Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix, set 10 years after the series, Grayzky of the Eleki Clan Zontark bears a resemblance to Kireizky. *Kilobyte is his counterpart in Power Rangers RPM. Navigation Category:Military Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Aristocrats Category:Harbingers Category:Cataclysm Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Summoners Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Polluters Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Enforcer Category:Game Changer Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Martial Artists Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Vandals Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Elitist Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant